Checkers
by housexbonesobsession
Summary: Brennan and Parker play a game of checkers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Third one-shot today! I don't know what came over me. This is really short, and composed mostly of dialogue. I really love Booth's son Parker, and I wanted to write a story involving him. I hope you like it! Review please!

**Brennan knocked on the door, and almost immediately heard someone's feet pounding on the other side, as if they were running. The door swung open. **

"**BONES!" Parker yelled. **

**Booth came up behind him. "What did I tell you about answering the door , buddy?" **

"**But it's Dr. Bones" Parker replied. **

"**But you didn't know that until you opened the door, did you?" Booth said. **

"**No, Daddy." **

"**If you're going to answer the door, at least let her in," Booth said, picking Parker up. **

"**Come on in, Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed. **

**Laughing, Brennan took a step inside Booth's home. **

"**Hey Bones," he said. "Thanks for doing this." **

"**No problem, Booth," she responded.**

"**Okay, listen to me Parker," Booth said, grabbing his suit jacket. "Daddy's going to a dinner for the FBI, and Bones is gonna watch you. Okay? You be good for her." **

"**Okay, Daddy," Parker said, giving Booth a hug. **

"**Thanks again Bones," Booth said, putting his hand on her shoulder, and shortly after, walking out the door.**

"**Wanna play checkers, Dr. Bones?" **

"**Sure," she replied. **

**They both walked over to the kitchen table where Parker had checkers set up. **

"**Red or black?" Parker asked. **

"**Umm, black!" Brennan said. **

"**Okay, good. I like red the best," Parker said. "Do you want something to drink, Dr. Bones?" **

**He is a gentleman, just like his father, Brennan thought. **

"**No thank you, Parker," she said. **

"**You know, Dr. Bones. I'm very good at checkers. I bet you can't beat me." **

"**We'll see about that," she replied, laughing. **

**Parker made the first move. **

"**Do you like working with my daddy? Parker asked. **

"**Of course," Brennan replied. "He's a very nice man." **

"**He likes working with you too," Parker said. **

"**Oh yeah?" Brennan asked, making her move. **

"**Yeah. He likes you a lot," Parker said. "Almost more than my mommy." He moved his red piece forward. **

**Startled, Brennan asked, "Did Daddy tell you that, Parker?" She moved forward again. **

"**He doesn't tell me that much because I'm just a little kid, but sometimes at night, I hear him talking to God." Parker moved his piece over Brennan's, and yelled, "GOTCHA, Dr. Bones!" Brennan laughed, but was still preoccupied about Parker's confession about his dad. **

"**What does he say to God?" she asked him. **

"**He likes you a lot, but he's scared to tell you. He doesn't think you like him back. He wants God to make him strong so he can tell you." **

**Brennan moved her piece forward, extremely shocked by what Parker had said. **

"**You know Parker, you're not supposed to tell people what your Daddy says to God." **

"**I know, but I wish Daddy would just tell you. You could live with us Dr. Bones!" **

**Trying to avoid the subject, Brennan moved one of her pieces. "King me!" she exclaimed. **

**Parker was distracted for a moment, and placed one of his pieces on top of Dr. Brennan's, and moved again. They played for a while longer, not saying anything to each other unrelated to their game. Parker had stopped talking about Booth, and Brennan didn't dare to bring it up again. **

**After their game, Brennan told Parker to start getting ready for bed. After putting on his pajamas, and brushing his teeth, he ran back into the kitchen where Brennan was putting away the remnants of their game of checkers. "I'm all ready for bed, Dr. Bones," he told her. "Okay, Parker," she replied. She went with him into his room, tucked him in under the covers, and turned on his night light. **

"**Goodnight, Parker," she said.**

**As she was walking out, she heard Parker say, "Wait."**

"**What is it?" **

"**Do you like my Daddy?" he asked. **

**At first Brennan didn't know what to say. She took a deep breath and looked at Parker. **

"**Yes, Parker. Very much." **

"**Then maybe you should say a prayer too." **

**Brennan smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. **

"**Goodnight Parker." **

"**Goodnight, Dr. Bones."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! My original intention was for this to be a one-shot, but a few people asked me to continue, so I did. Thanks to anyone who reviewed the first chapter of this. Your kind words mean a lot to me! So, if you're as nice as I think you are, you'll let me know what you think of this chapter too! :) Also, please read my author's note at the end of this chapter as well. I have something else to say, but don't know how to without spoiling the story. Enjoy. **

After putting Parker to bed, Brennan sat on Booth's couch, and put on the television. Unfamiliar with the concept of browsing the channels, her mind began to wander. She thought about what Parker said to her, and wondered if she could trust him. He was so young. His words repeated in her head. She knew it was irrational to dwell on the thoughts of a child, but she couldn't help it.

_He wants God to make him strong so he can tell you … maybe you should say a prayer too._

Why did she tell Parker she liked Booth? Maybe that was the only person she was brave enough to tell. It worried her. She tried to shake the thoughts from her head. It wasn't logical to think like this. They were _just _partners and she knew it. He said it himself. There's a line that people who work together in high risk situations should not cross. He was right. A personal relationship was too risky. She retreated from the couch and went to his refrigerator to get herself something to drink. As she was pouring herself a glass of Coke, she heard whispering coming from Parker's room. She knew that Booth taught Parker to pray every night, so she figured that's what he was doing. She quietly approached his door in an attempt to listen to what he was saying. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but it was just so tempting. She heard him speaking…

_It's me, Parker. I'm glad Daddy went to that dinner for his work tonight because I had a really fun time with Dr. Bones. She's really nice. I know why Daddy likes her so much. I think it would be really good for Daddy is she could live with us because sometimes I think Daddy is lonely when I'm with Mommy…_

Brennan heard footsteps down the hall, and took a few strides away from Parker's room. Booth was standing in front of her.

"Shhhh," she told him.

He looked at her, confused.

"Parker's saying a prayer," Brennan said.

Booth began to walk towards Parker's door, and Brennan walked away, uncomfortable with the situation. She didn't know how to handle the fact that Parker was praying for the two of them to be together.

Booth listened through Parker's door.

_Daddy looks really happy when he's with Dr. Bones. They tell jokes to each other a lot and he always smiles when he talks about her. I want him to love Dr. Bones like he loved Mommy. I know Daddy asks you a lot if you can help him be strong and tell Dr. Bones that she's 'portant to him, but can you help Dr. Bones too? … 'cause I think she's scared. I just want my Daddy to be happy. Oh, and I forgot. Thank you for helping me beat Jimmy in the race at school today. Amen. _

Booth smiled, holding back his tears. It meant so much to him to know how much Parker cared. However, he was ashamed that his feelings toward Brennan were even evident to his son.

"Maybe Parker's right," Booth whispered, not meaning to speak the words out loud.

"What did you say, Booth?" Brennan shouted.

"Um, oh, nothing," he said. He was beginning to wonder if Brennan heard any of Parker's prayer, or if she had said anything to Parker that may have brought about this little wish of his. He walked out into the kitchen where he found Brennan sitting at the table.

"Did you and Parker have a nice night?" he asked.

"Yes. We did. He's a great kid, Booth," Brennan replied, not wanting to even hint at what they talked about. "How was your dinner?" she asked.

"It was fine," Booth responded. "Did you and Parker, uh… talk about anything interesting?"

Brennan started thinking about their conversation, unsure if she should bring it up to Booth. She didn't believe in lying, but didn't want to create any awkwardness between them.

"Yes," she began. "We had a very…thought provoking conversation."

Booth stared at her, waiting for more. "…And?"

"And it was a very enjoyable night."

Booth laughed at her.

"What?" Brennan said. "I am simply expressing my feelings towards the evening."

Brennan looked at him, knowing he was hoping for more. "You heard his prayer, didn't you?"

Reluctantly, Booth replied, "Yes." Brennan nodded, finding herself at a loss for words.

"What did you _say_ to him, Bones? I've never heard him talk like that before."

"Nothing, Booth, really. It was more of what _he_ said…to _me._"

Curiosity building, Booth said, "What did he say?"

Brennan looked up at him, but quickly put her head down. She usually shared everything with Booth, but this was just too…weird.

"Bones. What did Parker tell you?" Booth was able to see that she was feeling uncomfortable. In all the time he knew her, he didn't see her look this way that often.

"He said that you liked me. More than Rebecca," Brennan said, nervously.

"Ah, c'mon Bones. Parker's just a kid, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Ignoring him, Brennan continued. "He said that you ask God for the strength to tell me how you feel" She paused. "Is that true?" He didn't respond. Even if he wanted to, he didn't have the words.

"Booth. Is that true?" she asked again.

Ever since they started working together, Booth knew there was something about her that he couldn't resist. She was special. All this time, he had never said anything. Now was his chance to tell her how he felt, but he was scared. What if she didn't feel the same?

"Bones…I-"

Suddenly Parker stormed into the room. "Daddy, you're home!" he exclaimed.

_I almost did it_, Booth thought. _I almost told her._

"Hey buddy," Booth said, walking over to give Parker a hug. "Did you have fun tonight with Bones?"

"Yeah, dad!" Parker responded. "I beat her in checkers."

Brennan and Booth both laughed, sharing a glance.

"Since I don't have to go back to Mommy's house 'till tomorrow night, can me, you, and Bones go to the diner tomorrow? I'm in the mood for some pie," Parker said, grinning at his dad.

"That's fine with me. Why don't you ask Bones?" Booth replied.

"Can we, Bones? Please? I know you don't like pie, but you can eat something different!"

Laughing, Brennan replied, "Sure, Parker."

Booth turned to Parker. "You know.. it's past your bedtime. You have to go to sleep right now, or no pie for you!," he said, tickling his stomach.

"Goodnight, daddy!" he said, giving him a hug.

"Goodnight, buddy," Booth said. "Give Bones a hug too."

Parker walked over to Brennan, who stood up from her chair, and embraced her in a hug. "Goodnight, Bones!"

"Goodnight," she said to him, tousling his long hair.

Parker looked at his dad and Brennan, and said, "Why don't you guys hug goodnight too?"

Booth suddenly became alert. "Parker…"

"It's fine, Booth," Brennan said. She walked up to Booth and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big hug. Parker smiled and ran back to his room.

When they knew Parker was in his room, they began to release hold on each other, but their gazes lingered.

"You can tell me," Brennan said.

"Tell you what?"

Brennan took a deep breath. "If it's true."

"Temperance…"

"Just tell me, Booth," she told him.

He couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't jeopardize their relationship. It was too big of a risk.

"We're just partners, Bones. You know that, don't you?" Booth said, secretly hating himself for not being brave enough to admit how he _really_ felt.

**A/N: Hello, we meet again. Well, okay.. do you think the ending seemed slightly abrupt and a little incomplete? .. because I do. I have every intention of continuing.. I don't want it to be a super long story, but maybe one or two chapters more. I stopped this one right here, because I don't really know what should happen next. That's where you lovely reviewers come in.. any ideas would be wonderful. Like really, ANYTHING. I'm open to whatever you present me with.. I just need some inspiration. If you guys could do that for me, I'd love you for it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Thank you so much to everybody who gave me suggestions for this story… and an extra special thanks to 'wellwritten' for your suggestion. This story would be absolutely nothing without you, so thanks again! I just love Parker, so this story is fun to write. There will be definitely another chapter, if not more… I honestly don't know. I'm still open to suggestions as to where to go after this chapter… actually, I encourage them. If you have an idea, please share! Thanks so much to everyone for all your time, I appreciate it. ;)

"_**We're just partners, Bones. You know that, don't you?"**_

_**********_

"**Yeah, of course. Just… just partners. I completely understand," Brennan replied, forcing a smile. **

**Booth looked at her for a moment, not knowing what to say. **

"**Well, I, um, better get going now. It's getting late and-" Brennan said.**

"**Yeah, you're right Bones. Thanks for doing this. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow… at the diner, right? With Parker? Around 12?" **

"**Yeah, definitely. Bye, Booth," Brennan said, as she quietly slipped out the door. **

**The next day, Booth and Parker sat in the diner waiting for Brennan to arrive. She arrived shortly after, and met up with them. **

"**Hey Bones!" Parker said, excitedly. **

"**Hi Parker," Bones replied. **

**She sat down across from Parker, and next to Booth. **

"**Did you two order yet?" Brennan asked. **

"**Yup!" Parker shouted, laughing. **

"**Parker, no we didn't. Why are you lying to Bones?" Booth said. **

"**I was just playing a trick on her," Parker replied. **

"**You know we don't lie, Parker," Booth told him. **

"**Don't worry Booth, he was just playing a joke on me; I don't mind. Even if you did order, it would have no direct effect on me. I could have easily placed my order when the waitress came back," Brennan said. **

**Booth shot a look at her. "It's the principle, Bones. We don't lie in this family. Right, Parker?"**

"**You lie, Daddy," Parker responded. **

**Brennan laughed and looked at Booth, who didn't seem to be as amused. **

**Booth was slightly irritated with him. "Listen to me, Parker, don't be rude. When have I lied?" Booth asked his son.**

"**Last night. I heard you. You lied to Dr. Bones." **

**Brennan suddenly became interested. "When did your Daddy lie, Parker?" **

**Booth became very defensive. "I didn't." **

"**You're lying again, Daddy…" Parker said. "I heard you. You told Bones that you didn't like her, and that you guys were only partners. That's not true, Daddy. I know you love Bones. Just tell her. I think she loves you too. Right Bones? Don't you love my dad?"**

"**Parker…" she began. "Your dad is very important to me. He's a very good friend." **

"**Go wash up before we eat Parker, okay?" Booth said. **

"**Alright, Daddy… but no more lying," he replied.**

**As soon as Parker got up from the table, Brennan turned to Booth and said, "Yeah Booth, no more lying." **

**A/N: Like it? I hope so. Like it enough to review? I think you do. (: **

**& I'll get the next chapter up as quickly as I can.. Ideas will speed up the process. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the reviews again. Once again, "well written" helped me out a lot. I really have no idea where I'm going with this story. Every time I put up a new chapter, I'm unsure of what the next chapter is going to be like. So once again, I wrote this chapter.. and who knows what the next chapter is going to be like. I really don't know when this is going to end. It just keeps going, I don't know what to do! I'm quite confused, but hopefully you guys are enjoying it. _

_**Suddenly, Booth and Brennan heard a voice from behind them. **_

"_**Hey! I didn't expect to see you guys here," said Angela, as she approached their table. Hodgins was with her. **_

_**Booth groaned and pounded his fist on the table. **_

"_**What's your problem, dude?" Hodgins asked. **_

_**Answering before Booth could, Brennan said, "He's in love with me." **_

"_**What?!" Angela asked. "You are, Booth? I knew it!" **_

"_**NO," Booth demanded. "I'm not." **_

"_**You know what Parker said; no more lying…"**_

"_**Parker's involved?" Angela asked, laughing. "Where is he?" **_

"_**He's in the bathroom," Booth told them. "You know what? I think I'm gonna go check on him." **_

_**Angela sighed as Booth walked away, and then turned to Hodgins. "Hey babe, could I have a second with Brennan?" **_

"_**Oh, uh…yeah, sure," he replied, as he began to wander around the diner. **_

_**Angela sat down across from Brennan. "Sweetie, what's going on?" **_

"_**Well," Brennan began. "Last night, I was babysitting Parker and he told me that Booth liked me…more than Rebecca."**_

"_**WOW," Angela responded. "I knew**_** it. I'm so happy for you, sweetie!" **

"**Angela, listen. Nothing happened. When I asked him if it was true, he said we were just partners." **

"**That man's crazy. It's way obvious that you two are more than partners," Angela replied. **

"**I don't know…" Brennan said, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. **

"**What happened after that?" Angela asked, obviously quite excited by the current situation. **

"**Apparently Parker heard, and told Booth to stop lying to me…and that's when you walked in." **

**Angela started smiling. "You should see the way he looks at you. He **_**loves**_** you, Bren."**

"**Feelings are ephemeral," Brennan began. "He could change his mind tomorrow for all I know. I don't want to be… never mind." **

**Angela sighed, knowing what her best friend was going to say. She didn't want to be abandoned again. Angela could understand that. She didn't know exactly what it was like for Brennan, but she could sympathize with her. She knew it must feel pretty awful to lose everyone who she ever loved. **

"**You don't know what's going to happen, sweetie. You're supposed to cherish every moment you have together, not plan what's going to happen after you're apart. And I know you're scared, but you two **_**deserve**_** each other. Ignore your head for once."**

**Brennan smiled. "Thanks Ange." **

"**Anytime, sweetie. So promise me you'll say something to Booth?" **

"**I don't know…" Brennan replied. **

"**Bones. Rebecca called, I gotta go drop Parker off. I'll see you tomorrow," Booth said.**

**Angela glanced at Brennan. It was her way of reminding her what they had just talked about. Brennan stood up, and cautiously placed a kiss on Booth's cheek. "Bye Booth." **

"**I told you Daddy! She loves you too!" Parker exclaimed. Booth put his hand on Parker's neck, and led him away from the table. "Let's go, Parker. Right now."**

**As they walked away, Brennan and Angela heard Booth saying something else to Parker, but couldn't quite hear what it was. **

"**Good for you, sweetie!" **

**Brennan smiled at Angela, but was truthfully unsure why she just did what she did. **

**Work was sure going to be awkward tomorrow. **

**A/N: A little out of character… I know. But whatever, I kinda like it. I guess Angela finally got to her! And now…just maybe he won't be as scared to tell her what he's feeling. But maybe he will… you never know. I don't know either, cause I have no idea what I'm writing next. Lol. Hopefully an idea comes to me, and the next chapter will be up sometime soon! Thanks for reading. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I have 50 already! Only 7 less than my 567,897,543 chaptered House story! I really appreciate all the support from everyone. I'm really not good at short stories. This went from being a one-shot… to a who-knows how many chaptered story. Whatever. I'm having fun writing it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry I took so long between updates. I've been especially uninspired lately. As always, ideas for where to go after this are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks everyone. :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angela stood outside of Sweets' office, and sighed as she turned the doorknob and opened the door. She stepped back instantly when she realized Sweets had another patient.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just, uh…wait out here," Angela said, as she shut the door and stepped out.

Angela paced outside the office. She knew Brennan and Booth would kill her for what she was about to do, but she knew it was necessary.

A few moments later, the door opened and Angela became alert. A man walked out. "Dr. Sweets said you can come in now," he told her.

"Thank you, and sorry for uh… barging in on-" The man had already walked away.

"Hi Sweets, sorry about before," Angela said walking in, closing the door behind her.

"Don't worry about it," he began. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine… well, actually," she sighed. "This isn't about me, it's about… uh."

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan?" Sweets interrupted.

"Yeah," Angela replied, shocked. "How'd you know?"

"That's not important. What's the problem?"

"Well, Brennan babysat Parker the other day, and Parker told her that Booth liked her more than Rebecca. Now Parker's convinced that Booth is in love with Brennan, but Booth keeps denying it and saying they're just partners." Angela spoke so fast, she was exhausted by the end of her explanation.

"Interesting. And you think that Booth does like Brennan more than just a partner?" Sweets asked.

"Of course! Don't you see them? They come here to talk to you… isn't it obvious?"

"I can't discuss that here. Patient confidentiality."

"Right. Fine. But you know it. You know they're perfect for each other," Angela responded.

"You're suggesting Dr. Brennan feels the same way towards Booth that he feels towards her?" Sweets questioned.

"Of course!" Angela shouted. Shortly thereafter, she realized she was being a little aggressive. "Sorry, I'm getting a little excited," she told him, laughing.

"Don't worry," Sweets began. "What you need to do is make sure you don't become overpowering. They'll never tell you anything if you seem overly interested."

Angela looked worried. Sweets wasn't taking this seriously enough. "Parker told Booth not to lie anymore, and to just tell Brennan how he felt about her… and then Booth made Parker go to the bathroom. I came in the diner, and Booth was in a real crappy mood, so I asked what the problem was, and Brennan goes, 'He's in love with me.' And obviously that's awkward for Booth, so he goes to the bathroom…"

Angela looked up at Sweets. "Keep going," he said.

"So, a few minutes later, he comes back and tells Brennan that he has to drop Parker off at Rebecca's house… and then Brennan being the blunt, spontaneous person that she is, decides to get up and kiss him on the cheek."

Sweets' mouth dropped slightly. "Dr. Brennan did that?"

"Yeah," Angela began. "And then, if Booth wasn't already to kill Parker already, he yells, 'See, she loves you too!' and-"

Sweets laughed. "Sorry, keep going," he said.

"Well then, Booth got kind of... I don't know. I've never seen him like that before. He grabbed Parker by the neck, and led him out of the diner," Angela said.

Sweets stared at her blankly, thinking about everything she had just said.

"He wouldn't react like that if he didn't love her, would he, Sweets?" Angela asked.

"No, Angela, he wouldn't."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hello again. Um, I don't really have anything to say, so this author's note is rather pointless. Uh, I wasn't sure about this chapter, so reviews are lovely. I think Angela's character is vital to the development of this story, so I want to throw a chapter in here that she was thoroughly involved in, and Sweets… well, I just love him! Thank you, thank you, thank you. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Is it bad to compliment your own work? I hope not. I love this chapter. I hope you do too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is this really going to work?" Sweets asked.

"I have no idea. It's worth a try, though," Angela replied.

Sweets looked at her skeptically. "And what happens if it doesn't work?"

"Then it will be our bones on that lab table," she replied.

Sweets stared at her, not saying a word.

Angela laughed. "I'm just kidding. They're not gonna kill us!"

Sweets forced a smile, knowing that what they were doing was wrong. It was going to be pretty damn funny, though.

"Okay, I'll get Brennan…"

"And I'll get Booth," Sweets said.

***

Within ten minutes, Angela was walking into Sweets' office with Brennan, where Booth already sat.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked.

"The better question is…what are you doing here?" Brennan replied.

"Well, Sweets came to me and said I needed to come to his office to get something," Booth said.

"And Angela told me that she needed to show me something in here!" Brennan said.

In the midst of their fighting, Sweets and Angela slid out the door.

"Ready?" Angela said. "Should we lock it?"

"Yes. Do it!" Sweets said.

Booth and Brennan's bickering was finally put to a stop when they heard the door slam.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked.

Booth walked over towards the door and tried to open it. "It's locked," he said.

"Locked? Are you sure?" Brennan asked.

'Of course I'm sure! Want to come see for yourself?"

"Yes, I do," Brennan said. She got up, and shook the handle of the door herself. "It's locked," she said.

"Really, Bones?" Booth asked sarcastically, and extremely frustrated.

Booth shook the handle and banged on the door. "Sweets!" he yelled.

"Well, what do we now?" Brennan asked.

"We yell until someone gets us out," Booth said, as he continued to yell. "Angela!"

"Booth, this obviously isn't a coincidence," Brennan said. "They brought us here for a reason, they're not just going to let us out."

Booth pounded his fist against the door. "What the hell? Is this plan some kind of partnership bonding thing? I bet it was Sweets' idea. Dumb shrink."

"I don't know," Brennan said. "Locking us in a room together screams Angela." She walked over to a chair and sat down.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

"Sitting. We're obviously going to be in here for a while," she responded.

"Why are you so calm, Bones? Normally you'd be freaking out because you needed to get back to examining bones or something" Booth asked, the frustration coming further through as he continued to speak.

Brennan laughed.

"What the hell, Bones?"

"You really don't know why we're in here?" Brennan asked.

"No, I don't, Bones! Why don't you fill me in?" Booth asked, angrily.

"Not yet, Booth…" she responded, with a smile on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hehe. This is gonna get interesting. As I was writing this, I was thinking, 'Wow, Brennan is really OOC,' and then I was like, 'Hmm, let's make Booth notice it.' So, that's what I did, and I like it. Brennan is all anxious now to find out how Booth feels about her, but I think when.. IF… she actually hears it from him, things will be different. I'm not sure which way this is going to go get. I think there's been enough hostility, right? Should they just make out right there in the office? Haha. We'll see what happens. Thanks again to 'well written,' you're my idol. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you. : )


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Omg, how long has this story been abandoned for? It's really sad. I just kinda stopped and wrote a million other one-shots. But I was reading it again, and decided I want to continue. I got a really random idea that I happen to love, so I'm just going with it. This story is definitely going to be longer than I thought. You might have to re-read… considering I've been MIA for a few months now. But anyways… I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bones. **

"I'm going to take my gun out and start shooting if you don't tell me why we're in here."

"Booth, isn't it obvious?" Brennan started. "Ange is always trying to 'get us together'. That's all this is."

Booth stared at her for a minute. "Oh," he said. "So we just make it harder, right? If their master plan doesn't work, they'll leave us alone."

"Actually, I have a better idea…"

Booth looked at her skeptically. "..What?"

"If we _pretend_ we're together, they'll leave us alone."

Booth looked shocked. "Uh Bones, you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why not?" she replied. "We don't have to do it all the time, just when we're around them. I think it will work. Angela is fooled very easily."

"But what about Sweets?" Booth asked. "He's a psychologist, he'll fig-"

Brennan interrupted him. "Booth! They're outside the office. Kiss me. Right now. While they're watching." She looked up at him.

"What, Bones? No!" Booth squinted and searched with his eyes for his two devious colleagues.

"No, don't look! They'll know we figured them out. Kiss me."

Booth turned to her and stared at her lips.

_This is taking too long, she thought._

She reached up for him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met. Booth, very reluctant at first. Brennan quickly glanced out of the corner of her eye, searching for a reaction from her friend as she deepened the kiss, and pulled him closer to her.

* * *

Angela nudged Sweets. "Look! Look!"

Sweets stared at the two partners entangled in each other through the glass, and then at Angela is disbelief.

"Oh my god," he said. "How long was that?!"

Angela glanced at the clock on the wall. "12 minutes. That's record time."

"Well, I guess you were right…" he said.

Angela laughed.

"What now?" the young psychologist asked.

"We unlock the door. They'll come out when they're ready."

* * *

Booth and Brennan separated for a moment when they heard a noise from outside the door.

"It's unlocked, Booth!"

He stared at her longingly.

"But… if we leave right now, our cover will be blown," Booth said.

"You're right, Booth. Good thinking."

"I know," Booth said smiling, as their lips met once more.

**A/N: ...This is going to be fun. *devious laugh* What do you think? Like it?**

**Reviews are always lovely. xx**


End file.
